La canzone di Ruber (Ruber)
La canzone di Ruber (Ruber) è una canzone del film d'animazione Warner Bros 1998 La spada magica - Alla ricerca di Camelot (Quest for Camelot). È stata cantata dal principale antagonista del film Ruber doppiato da Gary Oldman. È stata scritta da Carole Bayer Sager e David Foster. Testo Ruber: Let's go back to war and violence, I was so bored with peace and SILENCE! Nights of evil filled with fear, Your worst dreams that's my idea of fun! Let darkness find it's sad ways, Let's go back to good old bad days, No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom... Will be Mine! Speech Years from now, no one will bother to recall for Good King Arthur! Because all of this.. Will be Mine! This! will ALL BE MINE!! I have a plan, that includes you! You Julianna will lead to Camelot! Where I claim all that is mine. In the back of wagons, My men will all hide. You sit up front as the gates open wide! Now watch me create.. My mechanical army! With Pride! With this potion! I brought from some witches, A drop on this chicken all what switches, into a weapon that I could use a will. Now this chicken call kill! cackles Ta da! Behold... uhh. Bladebeak! Step right up and enter quickly! I transform the meek and sickly into ironmen with hands of steel. Yes! yes, Into the water, Quickly now, Go you fools! Next! Stand up straight now! Move it along! No! No! No no no. That one's no good! Prepare for the dawning.. OF A NEW AGE! The.. Ruberian Age! Year One! Instrumental Chorus: Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and gloom Ruber: cackling Only one will be revered, Worshipped, hated, loved and feared. I just like to say a few words, I, ME, MINE!! You are mistaken if you believed Ruber will someone who will crumble and leave, Now I'm back! And I will be staying this time! I told you once! I told you twice! Everything will see before you! Every last bit of it! WILL! BE! MINE NOW! cackling Traduzione Ruber: Toc toc! Juliana: E voi? Voi chi siete? Ruber! Ruber: Juliana! Passavo da queste parti, così ho pensato... d'invadervi! Datemi un bacio, bella vedova, ho saputo che vivete ancora sola... Juliana: Mascalzone impertinente! Ruber: Vuol dire no?! Juliana: V'invito ad andarvene immediatamente! Ruber: Sgarbata! E io che ho fatto tanta strada... solo per vedervi... Juliana: Che cosa volete? Ruber: Camelot! Guerra voglio e violenza, non sopporto pace e SILENZIO! Del terrore son l'essenza, con voi so che mi divertirò... Juliana: Siete pazzo! Ruber: Sono contento che l'abbiate notato, ho impiegato anni di esercizio per diventarlo! Perfidia ed orrore per me hanno un gran valore! Il potere voglio avere, Artù e il suo regno saranno miei! E voi, bella Juliana, voi mi aiuterete! Juliana: Preferirei morire! Ruber: Temo che capirete presto di non poter resistere al mio volere! Kayley: Madre! Juliana: Non la toccate! Ruber: Seguite il mio piano... ...e non le verrà fatto del male! D'ora in poi non c'è più Artù! Vi riduco tutti in schiavitù! Tutto quello che è suo sarà mio! Tutto sarà solo mio! Io ho un piano e c'entri tu, mi porterai fin laggiù: a Camelot, a prendere il trono per me... E dentro i tuoi carri i miei uomini avrò, con te oltre le mura io li introdurrò! Adesso creerò un esercito in armi, lo plasmerò! Questa pozione l'ha fatta una strega, ne basta una goccia e il suo incanto vi spiega! Avrò un'arma assai letale da usare... Ora sarà da temere, può uccidere! Ta da! Chiamatelo... Becco d'Ascia! I più deboli e i malati qui saranno da me trasformati in uomini di ferro con mani d'acciaio Sì...sì, dentro l'acqua, avanti, svelti, branco di sciocchi! Un altro! Pancia in dentro, tu! Muovetevi! No, no, quello non serve a niente! Preparatevi! Siamo all'alba di una nuova era! L'era...Ruberiana! Anno primo! ... Oh, quanti onori! Amato, odiato, venerato e temuto! Mi piacerebbe dire solo poche parole: io, me, mio! Era un errore credere che Ruber cedesse come un lacchè! Ora son qui e quello che voglio lo avrò! Ve l'ho detto una volta! Ve l'ho detto due volte! Tutto ciò che vedete davanti a voi, fino all'ultimo granello di polvere, presto sarà mio! Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi